mini_4wdfandomcom-20200214-history
Hyundai i20 Coupe WRC
The Hyundai i20 Coupe WRC is a Mini 4WD PRO car released by Tamiya on September 7, 2019. It was based on Hyundai Motorsport's Hyundai i20 Coupe WRC, first debuted in 2017 season of the World Rally Championship. Whereas the Toyota Gazoo Racing WRT/Yaris WRC Mini 4WD car is based on the 2019 WRC car, the i20 Mini 4WD car is based on the 2017 WRC car. General info The i20 featuring the 3-door hatchback body design with the wider boxy-styled wheel arches, a pair of canards on the sides of the front bumper, a large spoiler on the rear, a pair of air vents on the bonnet and a rooftop air intake on the top center. It has the Hyundai Motorsport tri-color scheme, with a predominantly pale cyan body and dark blue and red accents. Decals of the team's sponsors line the bodyshell and on the front bumper, some of which are three of Hyundai Motor Group's subsidiaries (Hyundai Mobis, Hyundai Wia, Hyundai Steel), Shell, AMG, Sabelt and Michelin. It comes with fluorescent red, small diameter fin-type low-profile wheels paired with the black super hard low-profile slick tires. The chassis frame and the A parts were molded in smoke and white respectively. About the real-life vehicle the Mini 4WD car is based on Based on the road-legal second-generation Hyundai i20 Coupe, the Hyundai i20 Coupe WRC is a World Rally Car developed by Hyundai Motorsport. It was first introduced in the 2017 World Rally Championship season, replacing the older i20 WRC used between 2014 to 2016. Powering the car is a 1.6 liter turbocharged straight-4 direct-injected engine, fitted with a 36 mm air restrictor in compliance with FIA regulations, and is capable of producing 380 PS (374 HP) of power and 450 Nm of torque. It was mated to a 6-speed sequential manual gearbox with dual cerametallic clutch plates, which then sends the power to the hydraulic active centre differential, then to the front and rear mechanical differentials and finally to all four wheels. Supporting the car is the all-wheel independent MacPherson strut suspensions that is manually adjustable depending on road conditions. Braking is done with a air-cooled disc brake system, with a diameter of 300 mm for gravel use and 370 mm for tarmac use. For its debut season, three (later four) i20s had enter the championship. Car #5 was driven by Thierry Neuville with Nicolas Gilsoul as his co-driver, car #4 was driven by Hayden Paddon with John Kennard as his co-driver, car no.6 was driven by Dani Sordo with Marc Martí as his co-driver and later driven by Andreas Mikkelsen with Anders Jæger as his co-driver. In the end, Neuville took second place with a total of 208 points throughout the season, while Paddon amd Sordo took 8th place with 74 points and 6th place with 95 points. Mikkelsen took 12th place with 54 points, but he only 33 points while he is signed with Hyundai Motorsport. Technical info Gallery Boxart Hyundaii20CoupeWRCBoxart.jpg See also Hyundai cars * Hyundai Avante Sport World Rally Cars * Subaru Impreza WRC 2002 * Peugeot 206 WRC * Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VII WRC * Toyota Gazoo Racing WRT/Yaris WRC External link Tamiya Japan * Hyundai i20 Coupe WRC on Tamiya Japan Tamiya America * Hyundai i20 Coupe WRC on Tamiya America Tamiya Korea * Hyundai i20 Coupe WRC on Tamiya Mall Korea (Korean) Category:Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD PRO cars Category:Mini 4WD cars based on real-life automobiles